The present invention is a system for determining pressure of a pneumatic tire mounted on a vehicle. Another objective is to determine the degree of road contact of a tire as a guide to determining appropriate tire pressure. The same system measures vehicle velocity.
Pneumatic tires for carrying vehicles should be maintained at the proper pressure in order to achieve optimum conditions for either safety, comfort, road handling, fuel economy, and longer tire wear, or combinations thereof.
An under-inflated tire primarily bears its load at the shoulders of the tread, in which case its road-engagement pattern is somewhat concave between those shoulders. Under such conditions continued use of the tire over the road causes excessive wear at the shoulders, because an appropriate frictional contact in the central portion is not maintained. This results in less than normal lifetime and obviously uneven wear. Alternatively, an over-inflated tire sustains considerable wear in the central tread area between the shoulders, and less-than-normal wear at the shoulder portions. Either situation results in wastefulness, since the total potential of the tire is not being used. In other instances, there is a greater tendency to skid or slide. In addition, undue stresses and strains, particularly in the instance of under-inflation, are applied to the sidewalls of the tire carcass, causing it to deteriorate before its time.
Tire manufacturers provide specifications for the operation of tires. Automobile manufacturers also specify tire inflation characteristics. However, both of these specifications, even if followed religiously, do not necessarily mean that the tire-operating condition is particularly correct for that tire on that vehicle. The ideal conditions, therefore, will be seen to exist when the air pressure in the particular tire is just sufficient to produce full road-engagement contact across the entire width of the tread, so that the weight of the car is borne equally in the road-engagement area between the shoulders and across the central portion of the tire. Under such circumstances the tire tread will wear evenly, and the tread life and maximum safety results from maximum gripping or friction of the tire on the roadway.
In the past, vehicle operators or gas station attendants have to some degree relied on visual inspection of the tire under a load to appraise inflation. A tire wearing too much at the shoulders becomes bald therearound due to the under-inflation of the tire. However, when the bald condition is visible or observable, it may already be too late to do much to rectify the situation. Contrariwise, the over-inflated tire bears the load in the mid-portion of the tread where wear rapidly occurs due to the fact that the share of the load being borne by the particular tire is distributed over too small a central road-engagement area at the tread, whereupon a bald strip soon appears around the casing. When such a situation is to be appraised visually, there is likely to have been such excessive mid-tread wear that the casing may have nearly lived out its operating life. Of course, such determinations are affected by differences in the load borne by a tire. For example, where a vehicle is operated normally with a driver and one passenger, one condition exists. When it is caused to bear two or three extra passengers and, possibly, luggage and other loads, the conditions change markedly, and an adjustment in tire pressure should be made.
Alternatively, the operator of a vehicle may desire a softer more cushioned ride attendant to under-inflation. Or the operator may desire to over-inflate the tires to achieve more responsive steering and increased fuel economy in operating the vehicle. This invention provides a means to indicate any inflation condition.
In the prior art the U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,436 (Aug. 10, 1976) of G. H. Lenderman discloses a tire inflation appraisal apparatus consisting of a linear array of spring loaded lever arms proposed to detect and amplify the profile shape of a tire resting on the array. An operator is required outside the vehicle to observe the visual pattern formed by the ends of the tilted levers. The present invention yields several improvements over the Lenderman concept: the data can be acquired whether the vehicle is in motion or not; the sensing means is more accurate; human involvement and judgmnent are not required; the raw data is collected as electrical signals which are well suited for data processing and extraction of informational content using a digital computer; advanced pattern recognition methodology can be employed, e.g., a neural network that can be conveniently trained and used to interpret the readings. Vehicle velocity can be measured concomitantly with tire inflation. The display of the read out pattern is more convenient, e.g., as graphic and alphanumerics on a computer driven display screen or as a printed report. The data processing feature of this invention is particularly important as the pattern generated by the raw data is often complex and its meaning recondite.